Divine creature
by Skovko
Summary: Baron has always felt different inside, like some sort of animal, something he can't explain to anyone. He's alone with this feeling but when he starts feeling some sort of pull, something he's only felt once before, he's not gonna ignore it the second time around. (Inspired by the song "Creature" by Asking Alexandria.)


Baron felt it all over his body. He had felt it ever since he drove into this town and it just wouldn't go away. The urge kept getting stronger but he wasn't sure what it was he craved. Something outside these four walls, outside the hotel, outside in the wild.

He had only felt like this once before almost a year and a half ago in another town. He had tried to ignore it which had only caused him to be awake the entire night while descending into madness, or so it felt. The next night he had hurt his opponent badly inside the ring. It was an accident and WWE had later written it down to him being sick with fever since his skin was burning up. He hadn't felt sick though but he had been on fire inside.

He knew he couldn't ignore it this time around. Whatever it was, it was calling for him. Calling for whatever was inside him. He didn't even understand himself what he had hidden inside but he knew he was different. He had always felt different, as if he was some sort of animal. In his childhood he had toyed with the idea that maybe he was a werewolf or a vampire but he couldn't shapeshift and no fangs ever grew out.

That was why he had taken the gimmick of the lone wolf. Because he felt like an animal. He wasn't sure if he actually felt like a wolf but he felt like something dangerous that could snap at any given moment and he knew he was alone with the feeling.

"Fuck this shit!" He growled.

He needed to get out. The small hotel room was suffocating him. He left the room, ran down the stairs and straight out to his car. He wasn't gonna leave town. He still had a show next night. He was gonna drive around for hours until this weird feeling inside either went away or he found whatever was messing with him.

He had been driving for around half an hour, following this weird pull inside of him. Driving down an empty road with a forest to his right, a woman suddenly stepped out from the darkness and stopped on the road. He slammed the brakes and stared at her. It was dark but he could make out her light skin tone, her silver hair and the short, grey dress she was wearing.

He killed the engine and stepped out of the car. Whoever she was, he felt strangely close to her. She tilted her head a bit and without any word she took off, running back into the forest she had come out of.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted.

He couldn't let her get away so he ran into the dark, unknown forest, hoping his senses would guide him through it without running into a tree. He only ran for a couple of minutes and then she stood there again as if she was waiting for him. Her eyes were glowing yellow and he knew she had to be like him. His own eyes had never glowed but he had a feeling they were doing that right in that moment. The pull was so strong and he knew whoever she was, she was the one he had felt all the way back in the hotel room.

She launched at him like a wild cat, biting into his lips while kissing him. Her nails ripped his shirt to shreds and continued through his skin. He felt his blood trickle down his chest, back and arms as she continued to scratch any piece of skin she could get her hands on. He did the same to her, ripped her grey dress to shreds and found her naked underneath. He continued with her skin, drawing just as much blood from her as she drew from him.

He pushed her away just to open his pants and pull them far enough down along with his boxers to free his dick. She jumped up on him and he caught her easily, moving both of them to the nearest tree and slamming her hard up against it. She screamed like a cat in heat and he instantly plunged his dick up inside her, making her scream even louder while her nails found his back again.

He bit down on her neck, tasting her blood in his mouth as he took her brutally again and again, growling loudly as she continued screaming. His teeth scraped over her neck and jaw, finding her lips again, kissing her demandingly while she screamed into his mouth, even louder this time, as he made her cum.

"Mine!" He growled dominatingly as he came too. "Fucking mine!"

He held still and she mewled like a kitten. Her eyes were no longer glowing but they were almost glistering in the pale moonlight. He put her back down and took a step backwards before pulling his boxers and pants back up.

He ran a hand over his bald head and felt how sweaty it was. A little smile crept up on his face before he sat down on the cold ground and leaned his bare back up against the tree. She dropped down too and sat next to him. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You're just like me, aren't you?" He asked. "What am I? What are we?"

She didn't answer but just let out a little carefree sigh. She snuggled up against him and he figured he could wait with getting answers. They could rest for 30 minutes to gather their strength from both the intense sex and the blood loss.

"Just a quick nap," he said tiredly.

When he woke up, the sun had risen. He had no idea what time it was but judging from the cold, it was still early morning. He looked down and saw his chest covered in a mix of his own and her dried blood but one thing was missing. She was gone.

"No, no, no!" He got up. "Woman? Little lady? Shit, why didn't I get her name? Where the fuck are you? Come back here!"

He felt desperate. Desperate for answers but also desperate to see her again. To be with her again. It had felt like something had finally clicked inside him, like all the pieces came together. It had felt right and so damn perfect.

"Fuck!" He shouted loudly.

He walked back the way he had come, somehow just knowing despite the darkness last night where he had stepped. He found his car where he had left it and got back inside. He sat in the front seat and once again looked down at his chest with all the dried blood. That was gonna be a hell of a thing to try and explain to anyone if he didn't cover up. Luckily his coat was lying in the backseat.

He let out a loud sigh and started the engine. He knew he wasn't gonna find her anywhere. He didn't feel that pull anymore. Whatever their connection had been last night, it had been cut somehow. The only thing he got out of it, which was usuful information in itself, was that he now knew there were others out there. Others like him. Other creatures. He wasn't alone.


End file.
